Stuck On You
Stuck On You is the 6th episode of the 5th season of "E.R." It was first aired on November, 5 in 1998. It was written by Neal Baer and Linda Gase, teleplay by Neal Bear and directed by David Nutter. Plot The board decides to extend the search for a new ER Chief, leaving Kerry waiting for a decision. Benton visits a doctor who is deaf and he realizes that there is nothing "wrong" with his son. Mark saves the life of a gay prostitute and then tries to get the kid to avoid reckless behavior. Carter loses his Resident Advisor job because of Lucy, then blames her for not going along with his plan to defraud an insurance company, but she inadvertently leads him to shave off a nasty-looking beard he'd been growing. Corday saves two lives and impresses Benton enough that he decides to request she be his intern instead of Dale's. Carol tries to help an elderly Jewish guy find a place to live. NBC Description HARVEY KORMAN GUEST-STARS: It's blood pressure screening day in the ER and an elderly patient, Stan Levy (guest star Harvey Korman, 'The Carol Burnett Show'), comes for his appointment, but is hesitant to leave the ER and the nursing care of Hathaway (Julianna Margulies). Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) rents a room to Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) after he is evicted from the dorm as a result of a Halloween party fiasco. While on a paramedic ride-along, Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) violates protocol and enters a dangerous crime scene to treat a teenage male prostitute (guest-star Chad E. Donella). Lucy (Kellie Martin) helps Carter out of a sticky situation when the ER team works to separate two brothers who are glued together after a carpet cement spill. Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) meets with a deaf doctor, Dr. Parks (guest star Phyllis Frelich, Tony winner for 'Children of a Lesser God'), who tries to convince Benton to accept his son's deafness as part of his identity. George Clooney, Gloria Reuben and Alex Kingston also star. Short summary After Mark saves a 16-year-old assault victim in a daring rescue, he tries to convince the boy to leave the streets for a shelter. Carter loses his beard when two carpet installers come in covered with glue. Peter consults a deaf physician regarding Reese's hearing condition. Corday is reassigned as Benton's intern. Kerry hears more discouraging news regarding her bid for ER chief. Carter loses his RA job, forcing him to go apartment hunting. He finds one--in Weaver's basement. Characters * Mark Greene * Doug Ross * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Lucy Knight * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Trivia * All the publicity material for Season 5 shows Noah Wyle with a beard. In this episode, Dr Carter is forced to shave off what remains of his beard after accidentally sticking his face to a patient covered in glue. Quotes Parks: Do you know any deaf people, Dr. Benton? Benton: No. No, I don't. Parks: Have you ever thought that being deaf might not be so terrible? Benton: So, you're saying there's no problem? Parks: You can never know what it's like to be deaf. Just like I can never know what it's like to be black. Benton: I don't look at me being black as a burden. That's who I am. Parks: And I don't look at my deafness as a burden. That's who I am. If you turn away from your son's deafness, you will be robbing him of his identity. Benton: My son has a medical problem. I'm not turning away from anything. I'm trying to fix it.Category:Episodes Category:Season 5